


Lemon v.s. Lime

by CookiAri



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Idk what else to tag this as oof, Love Triangles, Rivalry, and lemon is megae straight for orange, anyways basically lime is mega gay for orange, so the two duke it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiAri/pseuds/CookiAri
Summary: "You know what? I have a little proposition for you, Lightning Boy."Lemon didn't turn around at her voice or at the patronizing nickname. He really wasn't in the mood for any "proposition" Lime might have had. Nonetheless, Lime continued."A competion, maybe. Whoever convinces Orange to spend more time with them," Lime paused for dramatic effect, "...gets to ask her out without the other cookie getting in their way." After she said this, she stuck out her hand, as if she expected Lemon to immediately agree.This caught Lemon's attention, and he considered for a brief moment. Being with Orange would certainly be easier with Lime out of the way, but what she was offering seemed a bit... childish.Lemon finally turned around to face his rival. "Elaborate."Lime huffed. "Are you really that stupid? It's simple. We both try to woo Orange, and whoever wins gets to ask Orange out without the loser getting in the way. Now, do we have a deal or not? I could really be spending my precious time somewhere else, y'know."It took a bit more thought on Lemon's part, but if this "competition" would help him win Orange over, then so be it. He took her hand and shook it."Fine. Deal."





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is one of my first fics I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy! :D Anyways, I saw that the Cookie Run tag didn't have that many fics, so when I got the idea for this fic, I knew I had to write it! Thanks for reading! (P.S. This isn't beta read, so if you see any errors please tell me!)

Lemon hadn't contacted his dear childhood friend in a  _very_ long time, which was weird, considering she was probably one of his only friends. Orange just always seemed so busy, and Lemon was  _way_ too shy to try and bother her.

Still, Lemon did miss her, and it took him for a suprise when she suddenly called him to invite him to her tennis practice.

"It's been forever! I want to see how you're doing!" That's what Orange had said, and that's also exactly what sent Lemon into a blushy mess after he had hung up.

He wasn't really a fan of going outside, but he couldn't just leave his childhood crush hanging. So there he was, on his way to the local tennis courts, following Orange's instructions. To say he was nervous was absolutely an understatement.

* * *

When Lemon arrived at the tennis courts, he found his childhood crush... sitting down with and talking to some other cookie. The other cookie was getting awfully close to Orange, but she seemed painfully oblivious. She also seemed oblivious to the fact that he had just arrived.

Lemon looked the other cookie up and down. He didn't recognize her; she was just some girl with long green pigtails who was... wearing a green bathing suit, for some reason.

The girl noticed Lemon, and turned to him dismissively. "Uh, we're busy right now. So if you could  _leave,_ that would be great."

_What? Who is this girl? Who does she think she is?_

The girl's words caught Orange's attention, and she looked up. "Lime, who are you- oh my _gosh!_ Lemon, you made it!"

Orange suddenly got up, and before Lemon knew it, she was practically killing him in a bear hug. Lemon blushed, and it took every single ounce of him to try and not accidently shock her. His powers got especially bad when he was embarassed.

The other girl, who was apparently named Lime, stared at them in shock. "Wh... What? Orange, who is _he?_ "

Orange let go of Lemon and chuckled to herself quietly. "Sorry, I should probably introduce you to each other. Lemon, this is Lime Cookie, my best friend. Lime, this is Lemon Cookie, my childhood friend."

Orange had expected the two to at least exchange pleasantries, but instead they just stared at each other in silence. Finally, Lime spoke up.

"So... What  _is_ he even doing here?"

Lemon's eyebrows furrowed. He found this "Lime" girl was a perfect example as to why he never went out. Before Orange could interject, he decided to match Lime's snarky attitude.

"I could ask you the same thing, pigtails."

Admitetly, it wasn't a very clever insult, and it sounded strange in Lemon's mouth. Lime gave off an offended gasp anyways, though, so Lemon considered it a victory.

Orange laughed nervously and stepped in between them. "Alright, you two. Let's just calm down. Hey Lime, why don't we play a round or two together? I kinda need to practice my overhand a bit."

Lime seemed to perk up when Orange addressed her. With a faint smile on her face, she nodded quickly, and went off to fetch the both of them some rackets and a tennis ball. It was as if she and Orange had some sort of routine. How much time did Orange spend around this sour cookie?

Orange turned around and started walking to the other end of the court. As she passed Lemon, she whispered something to him. "Sorry, she's like that with anyone that isn't me. Don't worry, I bet she'll warm up to you eventually!"

 _I don't want her to._ Lemon thought, but bit his tongue and nodded. Lime eventually caught up to Orange, and tailed behind her with her hands full of tennis equipment. As she walked past, she shot a dirty look at Lemon, and only turned her attention back to Orange when she wanted to whisper something to her.

Lemon huffed and made his way to the bench. Well, that just killed his mood. He had thought he would be alone with Orange, but of course this Lime girl had to show up and ruin his plans. Maybe he could've told Orange how he really felt...

He looked up just in time to see Orange perform her signature SMASH! skill. Lemon was far beyond impressed. She had gotten so much better compared to when they were kids. His eyes followed the ball as it slammed... right into Lime's face.

With a shriek of pain, Lime fell to the ground, and held her face in her hands. Lemon, despite himself, couldn't help but snicker.  _Man, karma sure isn't subtle._ Once again, he looked up, and this time he saw Orange rush frantically towards Lime.

Lemon decided it would be best, morality-wise, if he made his way over to the girls. He walked towards them and kneeled down next to Orange, who was trying to reassure a grimancing Lime.

"Lemon, could you please fetch her some ice? There's a cooler... Somewhere around here, I think." Orange hadn't even looked at him when she said this. 

"...Sure." Lemon got up and walked away from the duo. He wandered a bit, but eventually found a very convinent cooler. He wondered how often Orange had made "mistakes" like these, to the point where they needed ice on standby. She  _really_ needed to work on her aim before she accidently murders some poor innocent cookie.

When Lemon came back with the ice, he stopped dead short to find Lime in Orange's arms. Lime's head was tucked in the crook of Orange's neck, and Orange had her arms wrapped around Lime's torso. Orange was rubbing circles into Lime's back, and Lime was snuggling closer to her. Lemon knew Orange was just trying to provide comfort, and he knew she didn't mean to give the scene romantic undertones. Lime, however, was probably a different story.

Lime looked up over Orange's shoulder and locked eyes with Lemon. She moved her head up slightly to flash him a snarky grin. Then, it dawned on Lemon. Clearly Lime wasn't in as much pain as she was convincing Orange. It was obvious Lime was doing it to one, get Orange's attention, and two, piss Lemon off.

Boy, was it working. 


	2. The Proposal

Lemon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He couldn't let himself get mad over this. If he didn't control himself, he knew he would probably hurt Lime with his powers. Morality aside, Orange would be incredibly upset with him if that happened, so Lemon pretended it didn't anger him.

He walked over and plopped the ice right next to Orange, which caught her attention. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Lemon! We really appreciate it." Lemon's heart fluttered, and he mumbled a quick "you're welcome" under his breath. Lime wasn't looking at Lemon, but he could tell she was a bit bothered by this interaction.

"Here, Lime," Orange began to pull away from Lime, and Lime begrudgingly did the same thing. "We've got the ice. Why don't you sit on the bench for now? I can practice with Lemon."

Lime was quieter than before, but with a nod, she complied. Although she didn't seem too happy about leaving Orange, she got up, took the ice, and slunk over to a nearby bench. Orange then turned to Lemon and held out her hand, signaling him to help her up. Lemon blushed and pulled Orange to her feet.

"I'm sure she'll be fine! Anyways, c'mon! Let's go play a few rounds together, Lemon! You can use your powers if you want." Orange tossed him a tennis racket, which he probably wouldn't end up using anyways, and ran over to the other side of the court.

As Lemon was walking to his side of the court, he couldn't help but think back to fond memories from when the two were children. When Orange was first learning tennis and practiced with Lemon, she would usually get upset when he used his powers.  _That's cheating, Lemon! You'll never improve!_ Over time, of course, Orange stopped caring. It was a great oppertunity for improvement on her part, anyways.

Lemon quickly snapped out of his thoughts just before Orange served the ball. Lemon promptly dropped his racket and held his hand up in the air. Just as the ball was about to reach him, he used his electric powers to catch the ball mid-air. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lime studying him with suspicipis curiousity. Oh well, not like he cared about her.

Lemon shot the ball back at Orange, and they began to go back and forth with each other. Orange, unlike Lemon, was using much of her energy during this match. All Lemon did, though, was hold out his hand while a tennis ball almost smacked him in the face 50 times.  _Almost._ He would never intentionally let the ball hit him, unlike someone he just met.

After a while, of course, Orange grew tired. She struck the ball one last time and dropped to the ground, panting heavily. Lemon caught the ball in mid-air once again, and decided to drop it onto the ground. He noticed Orange's water bottle was adjacent to the net, a good distance away from her. He walked over to her, picking up the water bottle on his way, and handed her the water.

"Thanks, Lemon," Orange wheezed as she opened the bottle. "You're the best."

"No problem." Lemon smiled softly at her as she looked away to take a drink. He peeked over his shoulder at Lime, who looked like she was currently plotting murder.

After a good bit, Lime finally decided to stand up and storm towards the two. "Hey, Orange!" Lime gritted her teeth and pretended to be not pissed off. "After you catch your breath and stuff, why don't we head to the beach? It's only a short walk away from here, I'm pretty sure."

"Oh, that's a great idea, Lime!" Orange then turned to Lemon. "But I don't think you brought a swimsuit..."

Lemon's eyebrows furrowed. Did Orange really forget that his powers and water... didn't exactly mix? "Uh, it's fine. It's not like I can swim anyways."

It took Orange a second to remember why Lemon couldn't swim. "Oh, right! Sorry, ehehe... But that's alright, there's tons of fun stuff to do at the beach without getting in water!" Orange got up and took another swig of her bottle. "Alright, but I have to head to the bathroom first. Give me a moment!"

So, Orange left Lime and Lemon alone with each other. Bad idea, really. As Orange left, Lime turned to Lemon, and seemingly studied him. They made eye contact, and stared at each other for quite a bit until Lemon looked away.

While Lime eyed him down, he decided to play with his cube. Being alone with someone like Lime was certainly stress-inducing, and he found that his cube calmed him down rather quickly. Lime raised an eyebrow at this, and after a moment, she decided to speak up.

"You know, she probably only keeps you around because of those weird electric powers you have."

Lemon said nothing. He didn't even acknowledge her. He was only here for Orange, nobody else. When he didn't answer her, Lime huffed, and tried again.

"It's super obvious she likes me more, anyways. You're  _so_ not her type. Plus, I bet she had  _tons_ of childhood friends. You're nothing special."

Once again, Lemon said nothing, but he did stop fiddling with his cube. Lime let out an annoyed sigh, then suddenly got an idea.

"You know what? I have a little proposition for you, Lightning Boy."

Lemon didn't turn around at her voice or at the patronizing nickname. He really wasn't in the mood for any "proposition" Lime might have had. Nonetheless, Lime continued.

"A competion, maybe. Whoever convinces Orange to spend more time with them," Lime paused for dramatic effect, "...gets to ask her out without the other cookie getting in their way." After she said this, she stuck out her hand, as if she expected Lemon to immediately agree.

This caught Lemon's attention, and he considered for a brief moment. Being with Orange would certainly be easier with Lime out of the way, but what she was offering seemed a bit... childish.

Lemon finally turned around to face his rival. "Elaborate."

Lime huffed. "Are you really that stupid? It's simple. We both try to woo Orange, and whoever wins gets to ask Orange out without the loser getting in the way. Now, do we have a deal or not? I could really be spending my precious time somewhere else, y'know."

It took a bit more thought on Lemon's part, but if this "competition" would help him win Orange over, then so be it. He took her hand and shook it.

"Fine. Deal."

And so it began. What started out as a small, petty feud has turned into... well, the exact same feud, except much larger and equally as petty.

Orange returned in her bathing suit just in time to see both her close friends shaking hands, and perked up. Had they finally made up? Absolutely not, but that's exactly what Orange assumed.

"Alright, you two," she smiled brightly. "I'm ready! Let's get a move on!"

Orange took both of their hands and began to bolt towards the beach, as if she had not been panting on the ground a mere few moments earlier. Lime and Lemon both blushed at her simple touch, yet this did not stop either of them from turning their heads and glaring at each other.

The competion was on, and it was likely not going to end on it's own any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can get the next two chapters out and complete this soon. But in the meantime, thank you again for reading, and I really hope you liked the fic! :)


End file.
